


Inside Kaldur's Phone season 3.9

by BannedBookReader



Series: Inside the Phone [2]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: A look into Kaldur's phone on the day of "The Prize" audio drama
Relationships: Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm
Series: Inside the Phone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929778
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Inside Kaldur's Phone season 3.9

**Author's Note:**

> People keep asking me to do a sequel so I may turn this into a series. With Season 2 being a look into La'gaan's phone and Season 3 being a look into Will/ Roy's. But "Empty Rooms" is my current priority. But let me know what you think of this idea!

Feb. 23rd  
\---------------

Jackson: I messed up

Kaldur: It's 3am. 

Jackson: yeah?

Kaldur: What did you mess up?

Jackson: everything 

Jackson: well not everything 

Jackson: i hope not everything

Jackson: maybe everything 

Jackson: probably everything 

Kaldur: Start at the beginning. 

Jackson: yeah, okay

Jackson: so ha'wea and i were like making out 

Jackson: i won't go into details

Kaldur: Please don't. 

Jackson: and like 

Jackson: it COULD have been a mistake but also

Jackson: okay

Jackson: we were making out 

Kaldur: We established that. 

Jackson: and like idk if his hand slipped or... ya know?

Kaldur: I can infer.

Jackson: i panicked 

Jackson: i told him i had a gym test the next day and needed to study 

Jackson: i don't have gym this semester 

Jackson: also how do you study for a gym test?!

Kaldur: When did this happen? 

Jackson: 3 days ago?

Kaldur: Have you spoken to him since?

Jackson: no

______

OUTGOING CALL: Jackson

CALL ENDED: 1: 15: 33

______

Will: come to bed

Kaldur: Believe it or not I was trying to. 

Will: trying to?

Kaldur: Teenage crisis. On my way now. 

______

M'gann: you're coming today right?

Kaldur: Wouldn't miss it. 

M'gann: good because Dick and Zee both canceled already :(

Kaldur: I guess the rest of us just love you more.

M'gann: awww

M'gann: don't be mean

M'gann: but love you too

______

Kaldur: Where are you? 

Will: the office. Need to fill out this paperwork for the Wayne tech gig. Arty took Lian to get some breakfast

Kaldur: I don't like waking up in a cold bed. 

Will: sap 

Kaldur: It's your fault. I never had an issue with it before you. 

Will: SAP 

Kaldur: If you say so. 

Will: btw do think i should take Lian to the dr?

Kaldur: Why? 

Will: she's still not talking 

Kaldur: She's just as stubborn as her father. I'm not worried about her. 

Will: alright...

______

[Archers Anonymous (and Kal)] 

Emiko: if Roy doesn't stop bitching about having to go on a boring gig

Mia: lol

Mia: glad im in Paris 

Hawke: I'm not. These people r crazy and ur my favorite 

Kaldur: I will never understand why you include me in these conversations. 

Hawke: ur family now

Kaldur: Okay? 

Mia: lmao

Emiko: He didn't believe I'd throw something at him. Dumbass 

______

La'gaan: tell M'gann i say goodbye.

Kaldur: Are you sure? 

La'gaan: sure 

______

[The Future of Atlantis or Some Shit]

Koryak: [image]

Debbie: cuties!!!! 

Kaldur: On babysitting duty again I see? 

Koryak: i don't mind. Do wish Mareena wasn't teething tho...

La'gaan: ha! 

Garth: what's AJ holding? 

Koryak: a knife 

Debbie: ur joking 

Koryak: I have it now don't worry

Lisa: but 

Lisa: you stopped to take a picture of him with it first?

Koryak: yeah? 

Kaldur: Awesome. 

______

Raquel: should I remind Lucas about the vegan burgers?

Kaldur: I think he'll be well prepared. 

Raquel: I've been burned before 

Kaldur: In Lisa's defense, she didn't know. 

Raquel: and who's fault is that? 

Kaldur: I did go out and get your sad excuse for food, did I not? 

Raquel: :p 

Raquel: "sad excuse for food"

Raquel: I've seen you add salt to pork rinds 

Kaldur: Your point? 

______

[Cerberus]

Kaldur: I'm getting some coffee, should I pick some up for either of you?

Will: naw. Im going to be stuck in the office until it's time to zeta over 

Artemis: I'm*

Will: when was the last time u paid rent again? 

Kaldur: Is that a no Artemis? 

Kaldur: I don't pay rent? 

Will: i promise u do ;) 

Artemis: yeah im good. Thx tho

Artemis: Will I'll meet u at the zeta

Artemis: also /gross/ 

______

Ha'wea: have you heard from Jackson? 

Kaldur: Why do you ask? 

Ha'wea: we haven't spoken in a few days 

Ha'wea: and he just called but when i answered he hung up 

Ha'wea: so i called back and it went right to voice mail 

______

Kaldur: Call your boyfriend. 

Jackson: he probably hates me

Kaldur: He's worried about you. You don't worry about people you hate. 

Jackson: not tru. You worry about Dad 

______

Jackson: kal? 

Kaldur: Talk to your boyfriend. That's my best advice. 

______

Artemis: you're late! 

Kaldur: I'm at the zeta now. 

______

[Cerberus]

Will: did my kid just dump potato salad into the punch?

Artemis: yup

Kaldur: I believe so. 

Will: nice

______

Kaldur: I happen to like your dad bod. 

Will: lol

Will: thx 

Kaldur: I mean it. 

Will: i know <3

______

Kaldur: I want pants that fit. Now. 

Will: honest mistake ;)

Kaldur: Doubtful. 

______

Artemis: u gonna be okay? Facing Manta i mean? 

Kaldur: You worry about me too much. 

Artemis: no shit 

Kaldur: I have no qualms about facing David. I wish I didn't have to, but he's made his choices. 

Artemis: okay 

______

[The Future of Atlantis or Some Shit]

Kaldur: To keep you all from yelling at me. I'm going on an impromptu "mission" of sorts. It will probably involve facing off against Black Manta. I will not discuss this further.

Lisa: thx for telling us babe

Debbie: dumbass

______

Kaldur: You were very enthusiastic about telling M'gann to fire on my father. 

Will: and u were very reluctant 

Will: this really a convo u want to have over text in front of our friends 

Kaldur: Not really. 

Will: later then 

Kaldur: Later 

______

[Cerberus]

Artemis: dibs on the shower first 

Will: that's fine kal and i can share after

Kaldur: Absolutely not.

Will: :( 

Kaldur: Did you forget what happened last time? 

Artemis: Group chat! Group chat! Group chat!!!

______

Jackson: i talked to him

Jackson: we're cool 

Kaldur: I'm happy to hear it. 

Jackson: thx for ur help btw 

Kaldur: Anytime. 

Jackson: ^-^

______

Will: come to bed

Kaldur: In a bit. 

Will: i know you're worried about this "suicide squad" and y manta is involved but you won't fix anything if ur sleep deprived 

Kaldur: I'll be up soon. 

Will: I'll send Artemis down there. All i have to do is toss my shoe against the wall 

Kaldur: ? 

Will: she'll storm over to yell at me and I'll send her after u

Kaldur: On my way up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are r definitely a driving factor in what i prioritize lol


End file.
